lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Ji Yeon
Essa página é sobre o episódio "Ji Yeon" da 4ª Temporada. Existe um artigo separado no personagem "Ji Yeon Kwon" que foi introduzido nesse episódio. é o sétimo episódio da 4ª Temporada de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 13 de Março de 2008. Sinopse O flashback e o flashforward são estruturados para que, à primeira vista, pareçam se passar na mesma época, como apenas um flashforward. Flashbacks No flashback, vemos Jin com seu celular, dizendo que logo estará no hospital. Ele corre para uma loja e compra um grande panda de pelúcia. Saindo da loja, ele chama um táxi e coloca o urso no carro, mas antes que ele consiga entrar, outro pedestre entra e o táxi arranca. Voltando para a loja, Jin tenta comprar outro panda. O dono da loja sugere um dragão de pelúcia, já que estavam no ano do Dragão (o último ano do dragão foi de fevereiro de 2000 à janeiro de 2001). Jin insiste que ele "precisa obter um panda". Ele acaba pagando um preço exageradamente superior pelo que estava reservado para outro cliente. Quando chega à maternidade, Jin se aproxima de um quarto onde há um homem de tocaia no lado de fora. Jin se identifica como empregado do Sr. Paik, parabeniza o "Embaixador" por se tornar avô, e pergunta se pode entrar, questionando também se o bebê era um garoto ou uma garota. O guarda responde que era um garoto antes de entrar no quarto, deixando Jin esperando no lado de fora. Um senhor sai de dentro do quarto. Jin presenteia o homem com o urso como um símbolo da estima do sr. Paik, e informa ao Embaixador que o sr. Paik espera ansiosamente para negociar na China. Quando Jin está saindo do hospital, uma enfermeira pergunta por que ele estava indo tão cedo. Ele a informa que não era seu filho. Ela diz que ele provavelmente também será um pai em breve, e a isso ele responde: "Não me apresse. Só estou casado há dois meses." Tempo Real No Cargueiro À noite, Frank, segurando um pequeno saco de papel marrom, é confrontado por Keamy, ele adverte: Não se atrase. Frank vai até o nível mais baixo do navio, onde encontra Regina, que parece um pouco distante e confusa. Ele diz a ela que o capitão pediu pra ele levar comida para Sayid e Desmond, e adverte que o livro que ela está lendo, está de cabeça pra baixo. Quando Frank entra na sala onde Desmond e Sayid estão, pode se ouvir Regina fechando a porta, o que impede a saída deles. Frank diz que o capitão estava aborrecido por eles terem "arrombado" a porta do antigo quarto, mas Sayid responde que a porta foi deixada aberta e tinha presumido que tinha sido Frank. Sayid pergunta se Frank conseguiu se comunicar com as pessoas da Ilha, mas Frank diz que o telefone via satélite do pessoal da Ilha deve estar quebrado. Ele então esvazia o conteúdo do saco, para revelar vários recipientes de feijão-de-lima, e diz que eles estão com um problema na cozinha. Frank dá a Sayid um abridor de latas e diz para eles ficarem tranqüilos, bate à porta e Regina abre pra ele sair. Pela manhã, Desmond acorda e vê Sayid comendo feijão. Um bilhete é jogado através da porta, e Sayid diz a Desmond que Ben alegou que tinha um espião no barco. O bilhete dizia: Não confie no capitão. Desmond comenta com Sayid sobre um som que pode ser ouvido através das paredes, e Sayid diz que esse som não é mecânico, mas sim que uma pessoa está produzindo o som. Sayid e Desmond vão encontrar o capitão. Quando eles aparecem no convés, eles percebem que o helicóptero não está mais lá e acham que Frank retornou à Ilha com alguma "incumbência" a fazer. Regina, em seguida, aparece com grandes correntes e, como se estivesse em transe, caminha para o lado do navio, sobe ao longo do gradeamento e se joga no oceano. Desmond e Sayid tentam pedir ajuda à tripulação para poder salvá-la, mas o capitão aparece e ordena que os homens voltem para os seus lugares, dizendo que não vale mais a pena perder alguém. Quando se encontram com o Capitão Gault, Sayid e Desmond começam a ter idéia da missão da tripulação do cargueiro. O capitão mostra o gravador de dados de vôo (a Caixa Preta) do vôo Oceanic 815 e diz que foi obtida por Charles Widmore. Ele explica que os destroços foram encontrados na Fossa Oceânica de Sunda e incluía 324 corpos. Ele explica, em seguida, que tudo era, obviamente, encenado, mas que é assustador refletir sobre o fato de alguém ter o poder e os recursos para fazer tal coisa, e diz que é apenas um dos motivos que tem para tentar capturar Benjamin Linus. Mais tarde, Ray leva Desmond e Sayid para uma nova sala, na "parte calma" do navio. Desmond observa que o navio não está se movendo, para qual o Ray responde "se você está dizendo". Ao chegarem, descobrem que tem baratas no novo quarto e uma grande mancha de sangue na parede. Ray menciona que aquilo já deveria ter sido limpo, e chama Kevin Johnson para limpar a mancha, inadvertidamente revelando a Sayid e Desmond que Johnson é Michael. Na Ilha À noite, Sun e Jin estão na praia quando Sun pergunta porque Sayid e Desmond não tinham voltando ainda depois de 3 dias de terem partido. Jin a conforta e diz que quer falar a respeito de nomes para o bebê. No entanto Sun não quer discutir isso por ser supersticiosa, Jin, que esta confiante que o bebê será uma garota, sugere o nome Ji Yeon. Sun não quer pensar a respeito, mas diz que é um lindo nome. Eles então fazem um acordo de sair da ilha primeiro, para depois discutir sobre o nome. Na manhã seguinte, Sun acorda Jin e o informa que Kate e Jack tinham retornado, então Sun vai até Kate e pergunta o que aconteceu. Kate conta para ela como Charlotte a golpeou e que eles tinham ido a uma "estação de gás venenoso." Kate observa que eles "estavam tentando ganhar alguns pontos extras." Ela também diz que Juliet mentiu sobre a Tempestade ser uma estação de força, "provavelmente por força do hábito" Sun pergunta a Kate se eles realmente vieram para a ilha para resgatá-los, e Kate responde que eles falaram sobre um monte de coisas, mas nada relacionado a resgate. Na praia, Sun se aproxima de Daniel, e eles se apresentam. Sun pergunta a ele se eles iriam resgatá-los da ilha, e Daniel diz que não é sua prioridade. Sun pergunta qual é, e ele não responde. Sun agradece e sai. Jin está fazendo o café da manhã e Jack o cumprimenta pelo seu inglês improvisado. Jin diz que Sun e Sawyer vem ambos ensinando ele, mas Sun é melhor nisso. Sun chega correndo mas pára ao avistar Jack. Jack pergunta sobre a saúde dela, e ela diz que naquela manhã seus enjôos tinham parado. Depois que Jack saiu, Sun pediu a Jin para fazer um pacote de comida para dois dias porque eles se mudariam para o acampamento de Locke. Sun vai até os suprimentos de Juliet para encontrar pílulas de pré-natal, quando Juliet chega. Ela confronta Sun sobre o porque dela precisar de um novo frasco, a não ser que estivesse indo em alguma viagem longa. Então ela diz a Sun novamente que as mulheres grávidas morrem na Ilha, mas Sun não acredita em Juliet, toma as pílulas das mãos de Juliet e decide ir para o grupo de Locke. Kate desenha para Jin e Sun um mapa para o acampamento de Loche, mas alerta que ela terá de contar a Jack que eles foram para lá. Mas que dará um tempo para se distanciarem. Sun e Kate concordam que Jack não iria entender os motivos do porque estavam partindo. Quando elas estão dizendo se despedindo, são interrompidas por Juliet que impede Sun de ir. Juliet adverte Jin que Sun está muito doente e irá morrer dentro de três semanas se ela não sair da ilha. No entanto, Sun tinha se decidido e Jin diz " Onde Sun for, eu vou." Juliet então diz a Jin que Sun o tinha traído com outro homem. Sun dá um tapa na cara de Juliet e Jin sai em direção a praia. Sun vai atrás de Jin e suplica para que ele deixe-a explicar o porque de sua traição, dizendo que o acontecido foi a muito tempo atrás. Jin estava saindo com suas tralhas de pesca quando Bernard, sem saber da situação, interrompe a discussão entre ambos para pergunta a Jin se ele poderia ir pescar com ele. Quando nota que ambos estavam tendo uma discussão, ele pede desculpa dizendo que aquela não era uma boa hora. Mas Jin diz a Bernard que ele poderia o acompanhar na pesca. Depois, Jin e Bernard estão pescando no barco, quando Bernard diz a Jin que eles dois são os únicos homens casados da Ilha. Ele fala sobre a dificuldade do casamento, como isso leva tempo pra fazer todas as decisões. Então Bernard confidencia a Jin que Rose tinha câncer antes de ir para a ilha, mas que agora ela se sente melhor. Ele também diz que ele e Rose tinham expectativas de ir com Locke, para que o câncer não voltasse. Quando Jin pergunta porque eles não foram com Locke, Bernard diz porque Locke é um assassino. A conversa sobre casamento de Bernard parece convencer Jin, e ele vai em busca de Sun para dizer que sabia o motivo dela ter tido um caso, foi por causa do homem que ele tinha se tornado antes de irem parar na Ilha. Mas que é um homem diferente agora e irá fazer qualquer coisa para proteger Sun e seu bebê. Ele pergunta a ela se o bebê que está esperando é realmente dele, pedindo que Sun responda com sinceridade. Sun chora e diz que sim. Flashforwards No flashforward, Sun está em seu apartamento, passando maquiagem, quando começa a sentir dor. Ela telefona e pede uma ambulância quando a câmera revela que ela já está com muitos meses de gravidez. No hospital, as enfermeiras comentam que Sun é uma dos Seis da Oceanic. Ela está entrando em trabalho de parto e o bebê está, de acordo com o doutor, "em perigo." Sun pede a eles para encontrar seu marido e chama Jin repetidamente, indicando seu desejo de não prosseguir com o parto até que ele chegue. Ela até confunde um visitante do hospital com seu marido. Enquanto o médico discute que precisa fazer uma cesariana, o bebê mostra sua cabeça. Logo, uma filha nasce. Mais tarde, Sun está de volta ao seu apartamento, aplicando sua maquiagem. Ela tira um anel de um saquinho que tinha uma etiqueta com o nome 권성혜 (Kwon Sung Hieh), que, a propósito, não é o nome dela (백선화). Ela escuta alguém batendo na porta. É Hurley, que veio para conhecer a criança. Enquanto admira o bebê, Hurley diz que a garotinha "se parece com Jin." Então, ele sugere que os dois deveriam "ir visitá-lo." Depois, eles vão para um cemitério e ficam em frente à lápide de Jin, onde Sun diz que sente sua falta e conta que colocou o nome de Ji Yeon em sua filha, como ele queria. Curiosidades Gerais *Several hints are given that Jin's flashes are actually flashbacks: **Jin uses an old cellphone. **Jin exhibits his characteristic pre-Island violent temper when his cab and panda are stolen. **The shopkeeper says that it is the year of the dragon, the most recent of which was 2000. **The timeframe is made explicit when Jin says he's only been married for two months. *Nikki's death scene in her show, Exposé, appears briefly on television in Sun's flashforward. *Michael can be spotted on the boat before he's revealed as the janitor. When Regina jumps off the boat, the camera cuts to a group of people standing at the boat's edge. Michael appears to be the hooded member. He seems to be hiding his identity from Sayid and Desmond until he is forced to confront them by Ray. *Jin's tombstone has the date September 22, 2004 on it, the day of the crash. This implies that the Oceanic 6 have told the world that he died on the day of the crash. *Sun claims early in the episode (on the night of Day 97, the scene at night when they are discussing baby names) that it has been 3 days since Sayid and Desmond left the Island, matching the helicopter flight at dusk on day 94. The next morning (Day 98?), Sayid says to Desmond that 3 days ago Ben told Sayid that Ben had a man on the boat. That was the same day that Sayid and Desmond left with Lapidus on the helicopter, suggesting that Sayid and Desmond have lived 3 days since the helicopter transport where the Island population is now in their 4th day. This matches the flight time discrepancy of a 20-40 minute flight taking a day and a half in Island time. *Assuming minimal or no time differences between the Island and South Korea and the correctness of Juliet's estimation of Sun's date of conception (~10/26/2004), the flashforward takes place in July or August 2005. *According to the "year of the dragon" reference, the flashback takes place between February 2000 and January 2001. *Jin's contact with the ambassador might be considered to have been eventually successful in starting business in China, since the Paik logo is visible on a high rise office building in the Shanghai portrayed in Mission: Impossible III, directed by J.J. Abrams. Notas de Produção *Ben, Claire, Locke, Miles, and Sawyer do not appear in this episode. * Michael reappears in the series for the first time since , a span of 28 episodes. * This is Jin and Sun's only centric episode in which they do not appear together in any off-Island scenes. * The scene at the Korean toy store was shot at the “Toys N Joys” store on Waialae Ave in Kaimuki. Erros de Continuidade *The first scene of Jin in the toy store shows items on the back shelf from the shows Ben 10 and Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. These shows did not begin airing until 2007. Another shelf carries Nintendo DS and PSP consoles, which were not available until late 2004. *In Jin's flashback, the establishing shot of the Korean city disappears in later scenes. http://img292.imageshack.us/my.php?image=lost0407xw4.jpg *When Sun is fighting with Juliet and right before and after she slaps her, there is a clip in which Juliet is missing her bruises/cuts from her previous fight with Charlotte. *In Jin's flashback, he pulls bills that recently came into circulation out of his wallet. The ₩10 000 he pulls out were released on January 22, 2007. Temas Recorrentes *Jin buys two Panda dolls. *Sun gives birth. *Sun takes her newborn baby to Jin's grave. *Bernard tells Jin that they are the good guys. *Jin and Sun deal with the fact that she cheated on him. *Michael is on the boat, using the name Kevin Johnson. *On the Kahana, Regina jumps overboard with a chain tied around her body, killing herself. The captain prohibits anyone to try to save her because of the risk of more people being killed. * Desmond discovers that Charles Widmore sent the freighter. * We see the old Jin in the flashback, while on the Island Jin says he is not that man anymore. Referências Culturais * : is a fictional sea captain created by English writer William Hope Hodgson. A captain for hire - Gault is a morally ambiguous and mysterious character. A collection of his stories can be found in the book Captain Gault, Being the Exceedingly Private Log of a Sea-Captain, published in 1917. * Atlas Shrugged: Alternately the name of the Kahana's captain may be a reference to a character in Ayn Rand's 1957 novel, which is a story about the producers, the movers and shakers in society who decide to go on strike because they are not appreciated by the masses, and create a separate utopian world, a "village" hidden from view from people, planes and the world. * : is the Jules Verne book, about the last voyage of the British ship Chancellor, that Regina is reading upside down. In the novel, at the beginning of its voyage, the Chancellor carried eight passengers and twenty crew members. By the end, only eleven people (five passengers and six crew) remained alive. In the novel, several characters commit suicide, at least one of them by jumping off of the raft and into the water. *' ': The shopkeeper claims that a child born in the Year of the Dragon brings good luck. *' ': Bernard talks to Jin about Karma. Técnicas Literárias *This is the first episode where we see both flashbacks (Jin) and flashforwards (Sun). *The audience is led to believe that they are seeing flashforwards of both Jin and Sun, only to find out that Jin's is a flashback, and in that in the future, he is apparently dead. *Michael reappears on the freighter after betraying the other survivors and heading off the Island with Walt at the end of Season 2. *Jin buys a stuffed panda to give to the Chinese ambassador, with the panda being representative of China. *Michael is revealed to Desmond and Sayid to be on the freighter. *Jin tells Sun that she will never lose him. In the flashforwards we see that he's either dead or left behind. Análise de Roteiro * Juliet tells Jin that Sun had an affair. * As a result, Sun becomes angry and defiant towards Juliet. * Sun assures Jin the baby she's carrying is his. * Frank takes the helicopter back to the island. Referências a Episódios *The Korean-dubbed episode of "Exposé" that Nikki guest starred in can be seen in the background of Sun's apartment. *Sun has her baby in Seoul, just as she had told Jin she wanted. *When Jin says he is being taught English by Sun, he also laughs about being taught phrases by Sawyer. *Daniel tells Sun that rescuing the survivors is not his call, echoing his words to Jack saying that rescue is not the Freighter's primary objective *Juliet reveals Sun's affair to Jin. , *Juliet tells Sun (and in less detail, Jin) what happens to pregnant women on the Island. , *Bernard tells Jin of Rose's sickness and recovery. *Bernard calls Locke a murderer. *Kate promises to give Jin and Sun plenty of time before she tells Jack, just as her father did for her. *The blood on the wall in Sayid and Desmond's room mirrors Radzinsky's blood in the Swan. *Michael is called on to clean up the bloodstains, just as he offered to clean up the blood of Ana-Lucia and Libby after shooting them. *When going into labor, Sun calls for her (supposedly) dead husband. This mirrors the moment when Jack refered to his father as if he were still alive in his own flashforward. Questões não Respondidas Gerais * Where did the bodies come from for the fake Oceanic 815 crash? No Cargueiro *What did Keamy ask Frank if he's ready about? *Why did Frank dissuade Sayid and Desmond from speaking to Captain Gault? *Where did Frank go with the helicopter? *What was the nature of Regina's condition? *Whose blood was on the wall of Desmond and Sayid's new room? *How did Michael come to be part of the crew? **Where is Walt? *Why were Sayid and Desmond warned not to trust the captain? **Is the captain telling the truth? *Who (or what) was making the noise that Sayid noted "was not mechanical"? Flashforward *Is Jin really dead? *Why is Sun's ring in a bag labeled "권성혜", and not her own name (백선화)? Links Externos *ABC Primetime Grid *ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle (02/22/08): PDF Category:Centrado em Jin e Sun